


一个垃圾堆

by whealproof



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whealproof/pseuds/whealproof
Summary: 心情极差，解压爽文





	一个垃圾堆

我到家的时候，房间的灯已经关了。  
我轻手轻脚摸进走廊尽头的房间，那门虚掩着。  
他蜷在深蓝色的床单与被褥之间，只在外头露出一个脑袋，黑暗中勉强能辨认出那轮廓，还有支楞着的几簇头发。  
我边走边脱衣服。  
将赤裸的小腿伸进他闭拢的膝盖之间时，他把头埋得更低了些，于是我用鼻尖去蹭他露出的纤细脖颈，那儿还有未消退的浮肿。  
他穿着早上做饭时穿的那件黑色棉布衫，我能闻到黑胡椒与橙子味沐浴乳混合的味道。  
啊  
那件柔软的，宽大的黑色棉布衫。  
我从后面环抱住他，冰冷的手伸进薄薄的布料，触及那柔软温暖的腰部肌肉，那使他瑟缩了一下，脊骨碰到了我的嘴唇。  
我深吸一口气。  
然后我捏住他的髋部，他因被碰到淤伤几乎弹跳了一下。但是我控制住了。我分开他的腿，然后摸到那个塞子的头部，缓慢地往里边推动又拉出，他颤抖，倒吸口气。于是我笑着增加推拉的速度，他就像秋天的树叶那样抖动。  
我把塞子拔了出来，轻轻的“啵”的一声。  
我一只手摸进那又湿又黏，温暖的肠道，扶着半勃的阴茎操了进去。他像小猫一样“啊”了一声。我的阴茎完全进去了。  
我缓慢，温柔地干了他好几分钟，同时揉捏着臀肉。他几乎醒过来了，随着我操他的节奏低低叫着，破碎的，拖着鼻音，半梦半醒时分的叫声使我完全勃起了，我翻身把他抱起来，将两只腿挂上我的肩膀开始大力快速地操他。他哭叫着睁开双眼，没能聚焦的眼睛看向前方，口水和泪水反着光。我亲他，他却闭着嘴。于是我只好慢慢的，慢慢的抽出阴茎，再狠命捣进去，逼迫他发出一声长长的，可爱的尖叫，然后在他张嘴的瞬间把舌头滑进去，以同样的节奏操他的口腔。他几乎立刻就腿软了，两条腿垂在我脖子两侧，下面也温吞的吸起来。然后认命似的笨拙回吻我。双手寻求着我的手。  
真可爱呀，我的小妻子。  
我把他抱起来，他配合地搂着我，我亲了亲他的脖子。现在他在我大腿上跪着，几乎没法支撑自己。  
他低着头，一只手摸向我只有头部堪堪被包裹着的阴茎，我决定给他来个手活。  
这很受用，他以几乎是放荡的声音连续不停地尖叫，抽泣，叫我停下，然后射在我手里。终于他撑不住了，膝盖一软，坐在我的阴茎上，又使他“啊”的惊叫出声。  
我双手扶着他的髋部。  
他真的很轻，像只病猫一样。我扶住他的腰让他快速地干自己，阴茎把他的肚子撑得凸起一块，他一刻不停地念叨着“不要了不要了”然后又被干得打嗝，自发地在我的阴茎上上下进出，最后被操射，瘫倒在我身上。  
我们又回到开始那个姿势，他是里面那只小勺子，被温柔地缓慢地干着，我会用精液把他填的满满的，再把塞子塞进去堵住它们，就像昨天那样。


End file.
